Rigby spends the night with Eileen
by fatboy313
Summary: Rigby is alone at the coffee shop with eileen who then tells him how she feels and things start to heat up between the two
1. Chapter 1

Rigby was at the coffee shop alone with Eileen, she was closing up the shop and Rigby was her ride home, since Margaret was on a date with Mordecai was on a date. "Hey Eileen why don't you have a boyfriend yet" Rigby said trying to strike up conversation between the two. "What do you mean by that Rigby" Eileen said nervously. "Well Margaret seems to always have a new boyfriend every week and since you two are best friends, and you're always around her I would think that you would have just as many boyfriends as her". Eileen could not believe what she was hearing from Rigby, the person who she wanted to be with every since she first met him.

"Well the reason I don't have as many boyfriend's as Margaret is because I only like one guy" said Eileen. "O really, who is he"? Rigby said with a puzzled look on his face. "Its, Skips Rigby said interrupted her, no Eileen repined, its, pop's Rigby interrupted again, no its, high five ghost Rigby said interrupting her once more, no!" Eileen said, frustrated that Rigby wouldn't let her finish her sentence. "Well is it Benson" Rigby said still trying to figure out who it was that Eileen like's. "No Rigby its you" Eileen said in a soft voice then pressing her lips against Rigby's. 20 seconds later she had broken the kiss, and silences filled the coffee shop. Rigby was stunned after he felt Eileen kiss him. "R…Rigby are you okay" Eileen said trying to snap him out of his coma like state he was in. "Rigby!" Eileen shouted at the top of her lungs." Huh… um are you ready to go home now Eileen", "sure let's go"

On the ride back both the raccoon and the mole didn't say anything to each other, because all they could think about was the kiss, rigby could only think about how good it felt when Eileen's lips touched his which gave him a boner which he did ot try to hide from Eileen hoping that she would see it and try to go down on him, while Eileen was thinking about was that she need more, and she saw Rigby's boner, but she didn't want to try anything because of that blank look she had received from him after there kiss.

Post a review, but don't be an asshole about how short the chapter was there will be more coming up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Rigby was trying to concentrate on driving Eileen home but, he was still thinking about the kiss that Eileen had planted on him, even thou it was a short one it was also the best kiss that he has ever had. Rigby then glanced over to Eileen whose face was bright red. "Hey Eileen are you alright"? "Umm… yeah i-I'm fine Rigby w-why do you ask" Eileen said stumbling over her words. "Well your face is all red. Are you hot? Do you want me to roll down the windows"? "No I'm fine" Eileen said with a quick reply. "Well why is your face so red then"? Eileen simply pointed to Rigby's crotch which showed that he had a full hard on. "I… umm…" Rigby was at a complete lost of words so he just turned the radio on and turned the volume all the way up hoping that it will make Eileen forget about his problem downstairs. After an ear drum pounding 5 minuets in the car Rigby pulled up to Eileen's apartment building, and turned the loud music off. "So were here". Rigby said with a shy tone of voice. "Yeah thanks for the ride… umm would you like to come up for a night cap". Rigby was still embarrassed that Eileen saw his boner, but he didn't want the night to end with her kissing him, and him using loud music to distract Eileen from his boner, so he took Eileen up on her offer and went into her apartment.

"So what would you like to drink Rigby"? Eileen said while she was looking into her refrigerator ""I'll have a vodka and cranberry". "Okay it will be ready in a few minuets". Rigby looked around Eileen's apartment while he waited for his drink, "man Eileen is a real clean freak, there isn't any thing out of place, and everything is spotless". Rigby found himself in Eileen's room while he was wondering around, "wow Eileen's bed is huge, I must be a king size, I beat that when Margaret come's her and get drunk they both sleep in the same bed." Rigby sat on the bed to see how comfortable it was. "awww… it feels like I'm on a cloud". "Yeah it's really comfortable huh". Rigby shot up and saw Eileen watching from the door with both of their drinks in hand. "sorry, I was just looking around and I saw your bed, and it's the biggest on I have ever seen". "That's okay, Rigby you can lay down on it if you want". Eileen said while handing him his drink "Really, cool Eileen you're the best". "Come on lets watch T.V. in here" Rigby said reaching out for Eileen's hand so he could lead here into the bed. With out the two even noticing hours had gone by. "Wow it 2:30, I should get going". "Do you really want to go Rigby"? "What do you mean by that Eileen"? Rigby had a puzzled look on his face while Eileen said with her face in her lap. "Well its just… were having such I good time and I don't want it to end now". Rigby walked over to were Eileen was still sitting, and he put her face in his hands, brushed her hair out of her face "I guess I can stay a little bit longer". With out hesitation Rigby kissed Eileen deeply. Eileen was shocked at what was happening, but the only she thing she knew was that she didn't want Rigby to stop what he was doing. Rigby continued to kiss Eileen, and she was kissing back. Completely at peace with what was happening, Rigby decided to take things a step further by introducing Eileen to his tongue. Which she gladly let enter her mouth, and after a few more seconds of kissing Rigby was on his a back and Eileen was on top of him. "Wow Eileen that was Amazing, we have to do this more often". "Yes we should, but how's about we take things a step further". Rigby decide to answer her question by pulling her back into a deep kiss. With out him realizing what he was doing Rigby was rubbing his penis against Eileen's crotch, which was getting wet.


	3. Chapter 3

Rigby and Eileen then started to undress each other, remove Eileen's glasses, and shirt he then started kissing down her neck, to her chest, and her belly. While Eileen pulled Rigby's shirt over his head and stared to move her hands all over his body feeling his muscles and caressing his body as he did the same. "OMG Rigby I have wanted this to happen for so long and it's everything that I have ever wanted I love you Rigby". "I love you too Eileen". Rigby then began to take off his pants, and underwear, Eileen also took her pants, and panties off. "Eileen you look so beautiful, your nice long hair going down you back, your perky tit's and your fantastic curves are enough to make any man go wild". Eileen blushed at the complements Rigby gave her. "your not that bad looking your self, with your well toned body from all of your hard manual labor you and Mordecai do, your cool hair cut, and that huge tool you have swinging between your legs completes the package. " well then sign for it right here then". Rigby said pointing to his junk.

"Hey Rigby I've got an idea on what we can do next, just lay down". Rigby did as Eileen told him and laid down on his back while Eileen laid on top of him in the opposite direction. "This is called a 69; you lick my pussy while I suck your dick it'll be fun". Rigby began licking Eileen's pussy while she was sucking his dick, and what stared out as an expression for the love that they have for one another turned into a competition to see who could make the other reach there breaking point. Eileen was sucking Rigby's dick as if her life depended on it, using one hand to pump his shaft, and the other to rub his balls, while Rigby was licking, and sucking on Eileen's clit while he used both of his hands to rub her pussy and finger her ass. "R-Rigby I'm… I'm getting close". Eileen said while panting. "Me to". Rigby said with a quick reply, and with a few more licks and strokes Eileen, and Rigby were both at their peeks. "RIGBY"! "EILEEN"! They both released their juices on each other and licked them up. They then got under the covers and kissed each other deeply before falling asleep.

Next chapters will be longer so be cool


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait, and wrong update time of completion my computer has been acting funny lately so this chapter will be longer, and have some hot things in it.

Rigby and Mordecai I want you to two to mow the lawn, clean out the fountain and pick up the trash around the park. Benson said while reading his list of jobs for the day. "Hey Benson is it okay if me and Mordecai go get a coffee first" Rigby said in a nervous tone of voice, hoping that Benson will let him go and see Eileen. "Well since you two are just going to sneak away if I tell you no, you might as well go, but once you get your coffee get back here and do your jobs or YOUR FIRED!" "Yes!" Rigby shouted with joy. "Can't wait to see your new girl friend huh Rigby". Mordecai said. "Oh don't tell me you can't wait to see Margaret either". Rigby said defending himself. "Okay dude you got me let just hurry up and go before Benson changes his mind". Mordecai and Rigby had taken the cart to the coffee shop where they saw Margaret and Eileen getting ready for the day. "Hey guy's" Margaret said greeting them as they walked into the door. "Hey babe". Mordecai responded back. While Rigby looked around for Eileen. "Hey Margaret have you seen Eileen"? Rigby asked, "Oh yeah she's in the back making some sandwiches for the day" "cool" Rigby said rushing into the back to find Eileen. "What was that all about Margaret asked Mordecai, "It's a long story I'll tell you about it later on tonight".

Rigby crept into the kitchen were Eileen was working, she was listing to her music so she didn't hear him come in, and that's when Rigby thought of a way to surprise his new girl friend. Rigby unzipped his pants and took out his dick and started to rub it to make it hard, and he slowly walked over to Eileen and poked her in the butt with his dick. "Hey who in the hell is that". Eileen turned around to see Rigby with is dick out. "Rigby we can't do it here, what if Margret comes in". "Don't worry she probably has Mordecai's tongue down her throat right now". "I don't know Rigby I still think we'll get caught". "That just adds to the excitement, and it will feel better for the both of us". Rigby then kissed Eileen, and placed on hand on her butt, and the other one was caressing her boob. While Eileen rubbed his exposed boner, but little did they know Margret, and Mordecai was looking at them throw the window on the door. "O.M.G, are they about to have sex in the kitchen". Margate said, shocked that her best friend was going to fuck her boyfriends best friend. "Oh come on that's nothing, remember when we had sex on the front counter". Mordecai said with a smile on his face, remembering how loud Margret was when he was fucking her. "Yeah, what about it". Margret said then pushing her ass against Mordecai's crouch. "So let's do it again". Mordecai the switched the open sign to closed.

BACK TO RIGBY AND EILEEN NEXT CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 5

Rigby and Eileen stared into each others eyes for a while, until they heard a crash outside the door, and when they both took a look to see what was happening they were in aw as they saw there best friends having sex on the front counter. "O my god I can't believe they're doing it on the counter." Eileen said, while Rigby remained quite as he was still watching Mordecai, and Margret going at it. "Rigby…Rigby…RIGBY!" Eileen shouted snapping Rigby back to reality. "O…um I was just…" Rigby didn't know what to say to Eileen who gave him a glare for enjoying watching there friends fucking on the counter outside of the kitchen. So he walked towards her and gave her another deep passionate kiss on the lips again. Eileen tried to fight it, because she was mad at him but her body soon betrayed her as she raped her arms around Rigby's small but muscular frame, and Rigby did the same as his hands stared to move all over her body touching her breast, and palming her ass. They broke the kiss to catch there breath. "Rigby wait I told you a want our fist time to be special." Eileen said. "I know, and it will be, but for right now lets give into our urges and let our love, and passion for each other lead us to true bliss." Rigby said and with that Eileen resumed the kiss with Rigby but this time she took his rock hard dick into his hand and begin to stroke it. "Eileen that feels sooo gooood, please don't stop." Rigby said. "I'm glade you like it because I don't want you to be the only one feeling this kind of pleasure." Eileen said while using her free hand to guide Rigby's hand into her skirt and under her panties to her awaiting wet pussy. Rigby then spread her lips and placed one finger in and stared to move it in and out while Eileen was jacking him off.

MEANWHILE…

"Mordecai… harder… faster… deeper." Margret said as she was on the verge of her climax, "Margret I'm goanna cum." Mordecai said. "No not yet Mordecai I'm sooo close… I want us to cum together."

Rigby I'm going to cum. me too Eileen. Then at the exact same time all four of them shared a simultaneous climax. After they all regained there composer Rigby and Mordecai left to resume there work at the park. While Margret and Eileen talked about what happened, and how they could spice tings up a bit. Next chapter will be a four way Eileen X Mordecai, and Rigby X Margret


	6. Chapter 6

Rigby and Mordecai headed back to the park to finish there work, or in other words goof off all day until the Benson threatens to fire them. "Hey dude you want to go play some video games or watch some movies or something." Mordecai said, "Maybe some other time I have to go and talk to skips for a little while." Rigby said while running of to see skips. "MORDECAI! YOU AND RIGBY WERE SUPPOSE TO BE BACK HERE AN HOUR AGO!" Benson yelled at Mordecai "yeah Benson I know but the cart had caught a flat and we had to push it to the nearest mechanic office to get it repaired." "Well why didn't you use the radio to call me or skips for help!" "Umm… because it was out of range." "Well wears Rigby he's actually on his way to talk to skips about fixing all of the tires on the cart so it wont break down like that again." "Alright but when he comes back you two had better get to work or your both fired!" Benson then walked off going back into the house.

MEANWHILE

"Hey skips it's me Rigby do you got a second." "yeah sure come on in." "Hey skips I need your help." "What did you do now; unleash some great evil spirit, or something?" "No it's nothing like that this time, I need your help because I'm going over o Eileen's place tonight and I was wondering if you had anything that I could use to liven things up a bit?" "Humm… what here." Skips then went under his bed and pulled out a black bag, and handed it to Rigby. "Here this should do the trick." "Thanks Skips what is it?" "It's a special powder that I won off of death in an arm wrestling match 200 years ago, you put a little bit of it and place it in both you, and Eileen's drinks and in no time you two will be fucking like rabbits." "Wow cool thanks skips I owe you one big time." "I'll keep that in mind, now just remember only place a tea spoon in each drink you don't want to over do it." Skips tried to warn Rigby, but Rigby tuned him out and rushed of to tell Mordecai the good news.

"Hey Mordecai check it out, Rigby showed the bag to Mordecai and opened it to let him see what was inside. "Dude what is that blow!?" Mordecai had said worried that his best friend was now a drug addict. "What no way man, and besides if it was do you think that I could afford as much as this on the little pay that jerk Benson gives us." "Yeah I guess your right so what is it?" "Its some type of sex drug skips won off death in an arm wrestling match. I'm goanna use it on me and Eileen tonight its goanna be epic." "Hey you shouldn't be the only one that gets lucky tonight le me get some for me and Margret." "Okay dude just take a little I want this night to be special for me and Eileen." "Okay." Mordecai garbed a hand full of the powder and put it in his pocket. "Hey we better get back to work Benson looks like he's goanna blow a gasket" Mordecai warned Rigby. "Maybe he should try to blow a load sometime so he won't be such an asshole." "OOOOOOHHHHH" Rigby and Mordecai said returning to work. "Alright guys the park looks good, so you all can go and relax, and remember to get lots of sleep, because the entire park has been rented out foe the whole day tomorrow for the gay rights parade." Said Benson, "Good maybe you can find that special someone Benson" Rigby said under his breath. "Hey any more cracks like that and you're fired! Now I'm going to bed I suggest you do the same!" "Hey Mordecai I'm going to meet up with Eileen at the coffee shop in a little bit I need you to drive the cart back to the park and pick me up in the morning." "I don't know dude maybe we should call the girls to put off the night till the weekend." Said Mordecai, "What dude do you even know what your saying!?" "Dude I know, but those full day parades always wear all of us out, and staying up all night and having sex won't help us.

Sorry the hot and heavy stuff will be in the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Rigby was determined to make it to Eileen tonight no matter what, even if it would coast him his job. Rigby then looked over to his best friend Mordecai who was getting ready to go to bed. "I'm gonna go to Eileen's tonight Mordecai." Rigby said, "Dude you can't, you heard what Benson said that parade tomorrow is gonna be huge you'll need your rest, plus if your late or don't show up Benson will Fire you for sure, no more chances or talking your way out of it." Mordecai said trying to talk some scene into his best friend, "I don't care, I'm still going." "Rigby what has happened to you at first you couldn't even stand being around Eileen, and now your risking your job just for one night of sex." "Hey watch your mouth it's more than that okay!" Rigby snapped back at Mordecai, who was in shock, "Okay then what is it then?" Rigby was silent for a little while then he turned around and looked his best friend Mordecai in the eye and said "it's because I love her, I can't stop thinking about her, and when it do I feel sick to my stomach. When I'm around her I don't have a care in the world and when I'm not I feel lonely, tonight I'm going to ask her to marry me." Then Rigby pulled out a box with a ring inside it and showed it to Mordecai. "Dude are you serious about this?" "I have never been more serious about anything else in my entire life Mordecai, and I want you to be my best man for the wedding." Mordecai couldn't believe what he was hearing; he has never seen his best friend so worked up about anything like this before. "Sorry dude I didn't know that this night with Eileen was so important to you." "Well she is and I would appreciate it if you would help me out if you can." "Sure dude just let me get my coat."

Mordecai and Rigby took the cart and drove to Eileen's apartment but on the way the made a little stop at Benson's apartment. "Alright there is Benson's truck I'll go and cut his tiers, and take the spares he has you stay here and keep look out for the guard" said Mordecai, "Okay so what do I do if I see the guard, blow the horn" Rigby said "Why so you can wake up the whole building just flash the lights when you see him." "Just flash the lights when you see him" Rigby mocked, until Mordecai punched him in the arm. (Sorry for not adding any sex in this one just yet I had to give the story a little plot twist so post a review if you want me to make the next story to be about Rigby and Eileen's wedding.)


End file.
